


Footprints in the Snow

by Splintered_Star



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Circus Arc, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't visit gravestones, except when it matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Snow

Snow crept over the tops of Ciel's boots as he stood in the drifts in front of the gravestone. He was as silent as the pauper's cemetery, the still-falling snow obscuring the vision in his one good eye. 

His knees sank into the snow as he knelt in front of the stone. His hands shook - from the cold, just the cold - as he pulled from his pocket a Funtom chocolate and slowly placed it against the half-obscured headstone.

Blood suddenly splashed onto the snow, a splotch of corrupting color in a world interred in white and black. It dripped from his torn lip onto the chocolate and stained the white wrapping red. Ciel smiled bitterly with his torn lip, then stood to brush the snow off of his pants. 

He turned and walked away without looking back as the snow buried the blood and chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole subset of mostly finished fics that could be called "I have a lot of feelings about the Circus Arc okay"


End file.
